


Chp.1 "Dave"

by bombusapidae



Series: Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), GAMEOVER timeline, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, jade's tired and angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombusapidae/pseuds/bombusapidae
Summary: As Jade and Dave awakens, it's seems the drama between them did not end upon their deaths.
Relationships: Davesprite & Jade Harley, Jade Harley & Dave Strider
Series: Journey to the Far Edges of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chp.1 "Dave"

extra~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ this may look bad but this is only chp.1  
> ~ they will talk few chps in later don't worry i got it planned  
> 


End file.
